It's Midnight
by kei-angelus
Summary: Sometimes, Maureen Johnson just had to believe how the mighty lawyer Joanne Jefferson could be adorable, too.


**Author's Note : This fanfic is actually based on an actual event, thanks to Chui Shirou. I really had fun writing this. I hope you guys like it:) Please leave me a word!  
I also want to thank a guest named 'a renthead' who reviewed my last fanfic, "Learning to be Defeated", in case he/she read this, but unfortunately, I can't promise you any continuation of that story.  
** **At last, enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer : RENT belongs to Jonathan Larson.**

The shifting in the bed has awoken a very tired Joanne. She slowly opens her eyes, though she quickly closes it again as a sign that the sleepiness has defeated her. Another shift happens and Joanne opens her eyes slightly to see her girlfriend sitting up beside her.

It is very unusual for Maureen to be up this early, Joanne thought. She stirs just to finally realize that the TV is on. What the hell is Maureen watching this early? There is no way she is watching news.

"Maureen?" Joanne mumbles, still refusing to open her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"You're up?"

The reply comes little late this time, but she can feel her girlfriend's fingers on her cheek, and then through her hair. "Go back to sleep, baby," Maureen says, now stroking Joanne's back.

"'Kay," Joanne manages to say. "Just a little more."

And with that, she drifts into sleep.

Joanne came home late today. It was almost seven when she walked through her apartment door. "How was the big trial, Pookie?" Maureen cheerfully asked from the couch.

"We won," Joanne huffed, putting her briefcase on the table.

Curious why the tone wasn't as exciting as the answer should have been, Maureen turned around just to see how tired her lover was.

"Oh, Pookie, are you alright?"

Joanne sighed as she plopped down on the chair. "Yeah. Just tired. And headache."

"Do you want me to make you something?" Maureen said as she walked into the kitchen.

Maureen successfully fed her though Joanne had insisted on going straight to bed. After a couple of sandwiches and aspirins, Joanne managed to take a quick shower before slipping into her comfortable t-shirt and jersey.

Kissing Maureen goodnight, Joanne said, "Sorry, Honeybear. I just really need my sleep."

Maureen would like to playfully protest just like she always does, but decided against it when she could see the dark circles under her lover's eyes. She just remembered that Joanne had barely gotten enough sleep for the past week. The big case had forced Joanne to have late business dinners and early meetings outside the town. Maureen felt a pint of guilt that she had insisted Joanne to come home every day instead of staying at a hotel for a couple of nights. So she just gave her lover a smile to hide her guilt, and then kissed her on the lips. "See you in the morning then," she said.

That was the last thoughts in Joanne's mind when she tucked herself into her comfortable blanket, closed her eyes, and instantly fell asleep at nine, but another shift awakens her again later. When Joanne manages to see between the lines between her eyelids, she can see Maureen is still watching TV beside her, now surfing through the channels.

"Good morning," Joanne says as she shifts closer to her lover.

There is no reply, but Joanne could feel Maureen slips beside her before saying, "Pookie, it's midnight." She can hear a smile in Maureen's voice.

"Huh?" Joanne forces open her eyes to find her girlfriend's face right in front of her, giggling.

"Alright," Maureen turns off the TV. "I guess I just have to join you."

"It's not in the morning?"

"No, Pookie,"Maureen says as she tucks herself into the blanket. "It's about one in the middle of the night. You woke up and fell asleep again about an hour ago."

"Oh," Joanne sleepily mumbles.

"Now, go back to sleep."

"Mmm."

Maureen watches her girlfriend slowly drifting into sleep again. "You know, you're really cute when you're sleepy," she whispers.

"Mmm?" Joanne manages to hum, her eyes still closed.

"Nothing," the girl beside her grins, feeling content that she can see this delicate side of Joanne Jefferson. Also, she knows she has an interesting story to tell. "I love you," she whispered, not caring if the girl beside her couldn't hear her. But to Maureen's surprise, Joanne manages to nod.

Maureen takes her lover in her arms and Joanne quickly shifts comfortably. The artist then smiles, realizing that the mighty lawyer who won the case yesterday is exclusively hers.


End file.
